dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Tempest Shadow
Tempest Shadow, real name Fizzlepop Berrytwist, is a female unicorn pony. She is a unicorn with a broken horn and scar and the former second-in-command of the Storm King. Backstory Sometime during the events of the previous series, Tempest's master was killed by pirates. And then she was rescued by another Jedi, and she was trained again. But then her master was killed by Stormtroopers, and Tempest gave into her hatred and killed them. But then Darth Vader found her and took her in, and during her years she became Vader's highly successful assassin. Until one day, Vader was forced to kill her after Darth Sidious sensed how powerful she has becoming, and believed that Vader was actually training her to destroy him. Tempest defended herself against Vader's attack but resulted in him cutting her horn and she also received a scar over her right eye. But she manage to barely escape and later meets Grubber, and joined the Storm King. And despite being in second command to his army, she is more focused on killing Vader in revenge. Bio When the Storm King came to Canterlot, Tempest Shadow Shortly after the Storm King's attack, Tempest would join the Riders on a mission. But she was now donning some new armor. Personality Tempest Shadow is portrayed in the film and subsequent material as cold, merciless, and spiteful as a result of losing her horn. She cares little for the idea of friendship, feeling it had "betrayed" her long ago, and that it is a childish concept which doesn't work in the world she knows. She is obsessed with having her horn restored, and get vengeance on Darth Vader isn't hesitant to use, threaten, or punish others to accomplish this. She bosses around underlings like Grubber, uses brute force on the citizens of Klugetown, takes Capper as her prisoner, and destroys Captain Celaeno's airship for insubordination. Toward the end of the film, however, being betrayed by the Storm King and saved by the Riders causes Tempest to have such a drastic change of heart that she sacrifices herself to defeat the Storm King once and for all. Though she still laments her broken horn, Tempest accepts the team's friendship and joins her new friends in celebrating and sometime after the film, she rejoins the Jedi Order after Barret Barricade offers to teach her how to be a Jedi like him. In other follow-up, she is also kinder toward Grubber. Physical Appearance Tempest is a unicorn with a dark violet coat and a magenta mane. Unlike most unicorns, her horn is completely broken, due to being cut off by Darth Vader's Lightsaber, and has a scar on her right eye, due being slashed with the latter. As a member of the Storm King's army, she wears black armor over her body and armor shoes over her hooves. She also wears a body suit all over her and it also covers her flank, making her cutie mark a mystery, if she has one. In the credits, her body and hooves of armor were removed but she still wears her body suit. Her scar also to be appearing her left eye, probably a writing or due to her always facing the left side of her face. But after some training as a Jedi, Tempest later constructed some new armor using old Clone Trooper Armor, colored dark midnight blue with the Jedi Order Logo on the flank plates. Skills and Abilities Magic Skills: Lightsaber Combat: ''' Tempest Shadow is a very skilled Lightsaber duelist, as she used Shi-Cho, Makshi, Soresu, and Ataru in her time as a Jedi Padawan. And could easily take on a small group of Stormtroopers. Then when she joined Vader's side. She began to use Djem So/Shien in her combat form. Which came into played when Vader was ordered to kill her. Tempest was able to stand her ground against the Dark Lord before he stuck her horn, disarming her. Then during her time with the Storm King, Tempest rarely used her Lightsaber, until she would use it again when she engaged '''Force Skills: '''Marksmanship: '''Tempest is also a very skilled markspony. As during her time with the Storm King, she gained 2 blaster pistols on one of their attacks with she wielded them with high skill and accuracy. Dual-wielding them with style. Main weaponry * Unstable Red Lightsaber (later changed to Dark indigo) * DE-10 Blaster Pistols Trivia *Tempest Shadow makes her debut in Wrath of The Storm King. Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Equines Category:Unicorns Category:Lightsabermen Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Sith Apprentices Category:Reformed characters Category:HEROINES Category:The Jedi Category:Sith-turned-Jedi Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Hypocrites Category:Delusional Characters Category:Seekers of Vengence Category:Tomboys Category:Brutes Category:Martial Artists Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Deal Makers Category:Padawans Category:Assassins Category:Terrorists Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Form V Users Category:Shadow Hunters Legion Category:Dual-Wielders